AncientOctus
AncientOcti (Oudsignificare molluscus) are small mechanical mollusks classified as related to RocketSnail that swim around using their large flaps on their tentacles to move around. They are the smallest, most ancient species of semi-mechanical mollusks that lived in Antarctica. Some paleontologists think that they may be related to RocketSnails and descended into many species such as the CartSnail, yet most agree that they are another kind of semi-mechanical mollusk. Background Back when Antarctica was much warmer, these creatures swam about off Antarctica's coast, using objects to make flaps to attach to their tentacles and increase swimming speed. They created machines as large as elephants, of which the damaged fossils found cannot tell how they were used. They ran on hydroelectric turbines, and recent fossil findings suggest that they lived in fast-moving water currents, and had very strong tentacles. AncientOcti were possibly wiped out mostly by aquatic reptiles, and eaten in vast groups. According to some paleontologists, they have lived to see other species that have descended from them. Their fossil records show very little evidence of contact with dry land, but their habitats seem similar to those on land. Their true background is unknown. When asked about them, Snelder just said that life has not only existed since the time of Olde Antarctica. All penguins asked never even heard of AncientOcti, but many do agree that they may be related to Gastropods. Studies Some paleontologists think that AncientOcti were the ancestors of certain special semi-mechanical Gastropods such as RocketSnails, since Gastropoda is a class under the phylum of Mollusca. Fossils of the AncientOctus show that they attached other machines to themselves, and other fossils show similarities between their internal structures and that of CartSnails. Trochophore fossils of this species have been found off the coast of Dorkugal, in which their shape resembled acorns so much that some early paleontologists had mistook them for sea acorns. Small barbels in print fossils have been known to occur in long shapes, in which they eventually instigated tentacles. Some AncientOcti remains have been discovered in the bodies of large sea lizards. Since AncientOcti had strong bacterial deposits coated around them, the immune systems and much of the bodies of such reptiles were severely damaged. Like RocketSnails, many carbohydrates are required to produce sufficient energy for AncientOcti to live. These carbohydrates were stored in the bloodstream of AncientOcti, which had a high water content. It is estimated that as many as 5 small calories were needed to support AncientOcti's water temperature, which is a lot considering the size of the animals. Trivia * There were a few fossils that suggest AncientOcti traveled on land, although these fossils are rare and this information is not confirmed. * AncientOcti were the first semi-mechanical mollusks to build attached machinery on their bodies, such as wheeled platforms similar to skateboards, which may have helped in moving on land if they did at all. Almost all fossil records of them show that they had these platforms, which suggests that their possible descendants, CartSnails, developed the idea of carting off these platforms. * AncientOcti had survived mainly off plankton, krill, and barnacles. Category:Creatures Category:Characters